


I've Been Havin' Dreams

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Veronica finds Jughead on riot night.





	1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Burble: Tell me about the dreams. Start from the beginning.

Jughead: I am walking through a forest and I come across a clearing. It’s littered with junk. And people. They are sitting around a bonfire, a real shady looking bunch. You know, disaffected youth.

Mrs. Burble: Do you recognize anyone?

Jughead: A woman.

Mrs. Burble: Describe her.

Jughead: Pale with green eyes.

Mrs. Burble: Hair?

Jughead: Blonde. Ponytail.

Mrs. Burble: Ponytail?

Jughead: Yes. Definitely.

Mrs. Burble: Then what?

Jughead: I am angry. Incensed. Arguing with ...

Mrs. Burble: With?

Jughead: The woman.

Mrs. Burble: The blonde woman? With the ponytail?

Jughead: Yes.

Mrs. Burble: Keep going.  

Jughead: I am ...negotiating? Indignant though ...like when you know you are getting the short end of the stick …and then …

Mrs. Burble: Jughead?

Jughead: Then I am furious ...with myself. Like I miscalculated.

Mrs. Burble: What happens next?

Jughead: Then I am dying. 

Mrs. Burble: You are in pain?

Jughead: No. When I dream of dying ...I never feel so loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Betty sits on the concrete steps in front of her house, “V, Where are you?” she asks, her voice imbued with panic._

_Side stepping a deputy, Veronica answers, “At the police station. Why? What’s wrong?” with a furrowed brow. Chaos has erupted as officers haul in north and south siders alike, citizens emboldened by the melee._

_“Jughead called me. I think he was saying bye,” Betty cries._

_Veronica’s heart stops as her phone slips from her fingers bouncing against the linoleum floor. The world slows as she scans the police station noting a set of car keys on a counter next to a clipboard. She slips the keys into her pocket; Betty’s muffled voice emitting from the forgotten phone. Slowly walking to the police cruiser parked in front, she slides behind the wheel and turns the key in the ignition before flipping an overhead switch. A discordant siren pierces the dark night._

_Veronica parks at the edge of the forest, flinging the car door open not pausing to turn the car off or close the door. The grating alarm continues to ring as she runs though the forest, mud streaking the bottom of her black coat. A tree branch tugs at the hem and she slides it off her shoulders, pushing deeper into the forest. The Ghoulies scattered after seeing the flashing red and blue lights leaving Veronica alone when she stumbles into the clearing and sees Jughead’s body. Broken and bruised, the grass is slick with his blood. She kneels, cradling his head gently, her hands crimson._

_“Jughead? Wake up!” she shouts. “This isn’t how your story ends. This isn’t how we end,” she whispers, voice cracking as her heart is ripped from her chest._

_Jughead stirs slightly, eyes swollen shut, “And how does our story end, Golightly?” he rasps, struggling to breathe as he takes her hand._

_“You tell me, Capote,” she smiles weakly. The muffled sound of officer’s footsteps and police radio chatter soon surrounds them, but Veronica continues to stroke Jughead’s face hoping their story has just begun._


End file.
